


eyes glowing in the dark

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [276]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Apex predator elves, Drabble, F/M, I wrote predator elves once and now I’m doing that again, Rayllum, cliff climbing, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla helps Callum climb up a cliff.[AU were elves are apex predators]





	eyes glowing in the dark

“Rayla, can you walk a bit slower?” Callum asked as he tried his best to climb up the small cliff. It was the fastest way forward, instead of having to take a five hour longer route according to Rayla. So now, he did everything not to fall. And, the fact that it was night didn’t make it any better.

Rayla was almost at the top, climbing like it was second nature, which it also was. Her bare feet easily found foot places, while her clawed hands did all the work.

And as he spoke, Callum saw how her head turned, her lilac eyes glew in the dark just like that of a cat.

“Sorry, I forgot humans aren’t used to this, I’ll help you.” she said, and Callum’s heart skipped a beat as she  _ jumped  _ down, head first, letting go of her grip, before precifully gripping onto the stone beside him. They were now at eye level, her messy white hair was blowing with the wind, almost covering her horns.

She smiled at him, baring all of her sharp fangs. When they had first met, Callum had been so intimidated by the elf, elves used to be, still are, natural predators of the land. They could kill any animal, and lived on a strict meat based diet. They also needed very little sleep, but prefered the night, especially for hunting. And, they were  _ adorable. _

Well, atleast Rayla was. Callum was pretty sure most other elves would scare him into next week.

“Do you want me to tell you where to put your hands, or do you just want me to stay here to help incase you slip?”

“I’d prefer both.”

Rayla nodded, and the two quickly got to work, and after five minutes, they were finally up, and Callum let out a relaxed breath as he felt the grass once again under him.

“I can’t believe I climbed a cliff.”

Rayla sat, stood beside him. Feet on the ground, she was lowered down, and her hands touched the ground as she leaned forward slightly.

“Well, I climbed my first cliff at the age of three. Though, I am impressed, since you’re human and all.”

As she finished, Callum saw how she jumped onto a nearby boulder, before once again sitting down the way she had before, like a cat. Her glowing eyes still being the most noticeable feature of her. She couldn’t get any more gorgeous.

Yes, he had fallen for her, there’s no denying it.


End file.
